Closure
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: The team is in Alameda for McGee's funeral, and they find they've been included in his will. Are they ready to move on? Final sequel to 'Life In Letters' and 'The Day He Died'. Must ready those first.


_**A/N- Yay! So here it is, the third and final installment of what I have now named 'The Legend' Series. This IS a sequel to 'Life In Letters' and 'The Day He Died', and you might wanna read those first. I'm glad that, for whatever reason, you were directed to this fan fiction and I would greatly appreciate a review. **_

_**I would like to, at this time, give a shoutout to a reviewer. **_

_**Gunner'sDream. She has reviewed each and every oneshot, chapter and the like all of my NCIS fics I've posted, and I wanted to thank her for it. So Gunner'sDream, thank you. =]**_

_**As I said, I would love it if you reviewed.  
**_

* * *

December 16th, 2010 brought Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Ducky and Jimmy to Alameda, California, and to the funeral of Tim McGee. The visitation was on Friday (the next day) and the funeral was the following day.

Tony had received a call from Craig McGee, Tim's father, telling him that the day McGee die, he had asked him to tell Tony that he wanted him to give a eulogy at his funeral.

Tony was honored, but scared out of his skin because, come on, he's not a writer! Not to mention still terribly bereaved at the loss of his partner. So as he sat in his hotel room, a notebook in front of him, he stared into space, remembering everything he and McGee had been through.

Sure, he'd had partners before. In Baltimore, and even in NCIS, but none like McGee.

McGee was the partner that was like a brother. The one that even in the most difficult of times, whether they work related or more personal, he was there. Always there for you when you needed someone, and so rarely asked for help himself.

So that's what he would start with, he decided. And he ran with it.

* * *

"There's so much to say about Timothy McGee, that can't be fit into these few minutes that I have. I met Mc..Tim about eight years ago while in Norfolk on an NCIS case. He was a new agent, and I teased him, and he just took it...That's how he was. He didn't like conflict. Over the years, he proved to be the best partner anyone could ask for. Something you could always count on with him, is that he'd always be there. If you called him with a problem at three in the morning, he'd be at your door in ten minutes with a listening ear and judgement free words. You know, I said once that he had the heart of a lion, and I said it under a time of great stress, and I always wondered if he believed it when I said it. Even though he can't hear me now, I'd like to take the time now to say, that I meant it with all my own heart. He was courageous despite any stereotype that was forced upon him, and he was caring, no matter what. I am going to miss him a lot, but I know that I'll see him again, some day."

* * *

"I'm glad you all were able to stay an extra day." Craig announced, the sheaf of paper gripped in his hands. "And I know this isn't the most formal way to do this, but I found it fitting." Craig, Tim's mother Vivienne, Sarah, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva and Abby were in the McGee's kitchen, sitting variously throughout the room. The six women were at the table, and the five men were either sitting on counter tops, or standing.

"Since I'm a lawyer, Tim and I sat down last year to re-write his will." Craig continued. "Sarah being the witness." Sarah nodded sadly.

"A parent never wants to outlive his child." Craig said, feeling the emotions building. "It's the worst feeling in the world knowing you have to go on without them."

Tony, Abby, Ducky, Ziva and Jimmy all stole a glance over at Gibbs only to see his unwavering expression.

Gibbs, forever stoic.

"And since each of you is mentioned in it, I found it fitting for us to read it together." Craig cleared his throat. "

**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT**

**of**

**Timothy McGee**

**1. Declaration**

I hereby declare that this is my last will and testament and that I hereby revoke, cancel and annul all wills and codicils previously made by me either jointly or severally. I declare that I am of legal age to make this will and of sound mind and that this last will and testament expresses my wishes without undue influence or duress.

**2. Appointment of Executors**

2.1. I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint **Craig McGee **as Executor or if this Executor is unable or unwilling to serve then I appoint **Leroy Jethro Gibbs** as alternate Executor.

2.2. I hereby give and grant the Executor all powers and authority as are required or allowed in law, and especially that of assumption.

2.3. I hereby direct that my Executors shall not be required to furnish security and shall serve without any bond.

2.4. Pending the distribution of my estate my Executors shall have authority to carry on any business, venture or partnership in which I may have any interest at the time of my death.

2.5. My Executors shall have full and absolute power in his/her discretion to insure, repair, improve or to sell all or any assets of my estate, whether by public auction or private sale and shall be entitled to let any property in my estate on such terms and conditions as will be in the best interest of my beneficiaries.

2.6. My Executors shall have authority to borrow money for any purpose connected with the liquidation and administration of my estate and to that end may encumber any of the assets of my estate.

2.7. My Executors shall have authority to engage the services of attorneys, accountants and other advisors as he/she may deem necessary to assist with the execution of this last will and testament and to pay reasonable compensation for their services from my estate.

**3. Bequests**

3.1. I bequeath unto the persons named below, if he or she survives me by 30 (thirty) days, the following property:

Name: **Sarah McGee**  
Relationship: **Sister**  
Property: _**My desktop computer, so you can make 'pretty little pie charts' like your big **__** brother. **__**And**__** 20% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work.**_

Name: **Abigail Sciuto**  
Relationship: **Close friend/colleague**  
Property: _**All forms of video games I may own at the time of my death and all accessories **__** that accompany said games. **__**And**__** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work.**_

Name: **Anthony DiNozzo**  
Relationship: **Close friend/colleague **  
Property: _**My typewriter and all accessories. Write a book, Tony. Don't forget, free-writing is a proven McGee method.**__**And**__** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work.**_

Name:** Ziva David**  
Relationship:** Close friend/colleague**  
Property: _**My laptop computer. Take it, and learn as much as you can about computers. **__** It helped, me. **__**And**__** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work.**_

Name: **Donald Mallard**  
Relationship: **Close friend/colleague**  
Property:_** My jazz collection. I know how much you enjoy it, Ducky. **__**And**__** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written and published work.**_

Name: **Leroy Jethro Gibbs**  
Relationship: **Close friend/colleague**  
Property: _**My dog, Jethro. Please take good care of him, Boss.**__**And**__** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written and published work**_

Name: **James Palmer**  
Relationship: **Close friend/colleague**  
Property:_** 10% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work. **_

_**I wish for the remaining 20% of all royalties received off of any and all written published work to be given to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. **_

3.2. If at the time of my death any of the property described in 3.1. above is no longer in my possession or part of my estate, then the bequest of such property shall be deemed null and void and shall no longer form part of this will and testament.

3.3. If any of the persons named in 3.1. above do not survive me by 30 (thirty) days, the property bequeathed to such a person shall become part of the remainder of my estate.

3.4. If any property described above is encumbered by debt which the beneficiary of such a bequest does not want to assume liability for, such property shall revert to the remainder of my estate.

**4. Remaining Property and Residual Estate**

4.1. I bequeath the remainder of my estate, property and effects, whether movable or immovable, wheresoever situated and of whatsoever nature in equal shares to:

Names: **Craig and Vivienne McGee**  
Relationship:** Parents**

4.2. If any of the beneficiaries named in 4.1. are proved to be indebted to me by means of a legal instrument, then his / her share of my estate shall be reduced by the amount of such debt.

4.3. Should any of the beneficiaries named in 4.1. not survive me by 30 (thirty) days I direct that the non-surviving person's share goes to his / her natural, adopted or step children in equal shares.

**5. Special Requests**

I direct that on my death my remains shall be buried at **Alameda Naval Cemetery **and all funeral expenses shall be paid out of my estate.

**6. General**

6.1. Words signifying one gender shall include the others and words signifying the singular shall include the plural and vice versa where appropriate.

6.2. Should any provision of this will be judged by an appropriate court of law as invalid it shall not affect any of the remaining provisions whatsoever.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF I hereby set my hand on this **17th** day of **November, **20**09** at **The home of Craig and Vivienne McGee **in the presence of the undersigned witnesses.

SIGNED: _Timothy McGee_

**WITNESSES**

As witnesses we declare that we are of sound mind and of legal age to witness a will and that to the best of our knowledge **Timothy McGee** is of legal age to make a will, appears to be of sound mind and signed this will willingly and free of undue influence or duress. We declare that he / she signed this will in our presence as we signed as witnesses in the presence of each other, all being present at the same time. Under penalty of perjury we declare these statements to be true and correct on this **17th** day of **November,** 20**08** at **The home of Craig and Vivienne McGee.**

**Witness 1.**

Name: **Craig McGee**

Signature: _Craig McGee_

**Witness 2.**

Name: **Sarah McGee**

Signature: _Sarah McGee_

"

* * *

What is 'closure'?

Sure, the dictionary defines it as, "that act of closing; the state of being closed", but what does that even mean? Closure is what you feel when you think you're ready to move on from someone's death.

Or is it something you _think_ when you _feel_ you're ready to move on from someone's death?

Or is it something you _know_ when you _are_ ready to move on from someone's death?

A few months later, and Ducky _knows_ he's ready to move on.

A year later, and Gibbs _knows_ he's ready to move on

A year later, and Jimmy _knows_ he's ready to move on.

Two years later, and Tony _thinks_ he's ready to move on.

Two years later, and Ziva _thinks_ she's ready to move on.

Three years later, and Abby _feels_ she's ready to move on.

Five years later, they _are _all moving on, but remembering everything Tim McGee was, is and continues to be.

A legend.


End file.
